Mite vs. White Raven
Arena Information Arena: The Swamps Time of Day: Mid-Day Combatants *Mite *White Raven Battle LeadDragon (talk) 03:44, September 22, 2012 (UTC) The air is buzzing with life and insects hiss through the air. Mite is nowhere to be seen. AtahiNuma (talk): The masked assassin wanders into the swamp, scanning the air. His hands are in his pockets and he has a black pack on his back. The pack, with chrome clips and elastic cords holding the many pockets shut, contains his two firearms and his combat knife hangs from his thigh. "Where are you?" He says irritably. LeadDragon (talk) 02:15, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Thin vapor swirls with the breeze. "Everywhere," says the air. AtahiNuma (talk): "Then I suppose it is a competition between who can be 'everywhere' best." Minuscule particles of pollen from the various plants sequentially vanish and are replaced by the much larger form of the masked assassin. It is comparable to a strobe light illuminating the many performers on a stage. "Let's start this show, shall we?" LeadDragon (talk) 04:54, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Black masses of what had once appeared to be insects clump together. The blackness creates the single form of a small child of undistinguishable gender, who's physicallity is different with every blink. The child does not move it's mouth, but breathy sound is emitted anyway, "Why am I here? What point is there?" AtahiNuma (talk): "A bigger guy, behind the scenes, is paying for your prompt defunct." Careless eyes look out of silvery lenses in a white mask. LeadDragon (talk) 05:08, January 30, 2013 (UTC) "I cannot be killed," the small figure says indifferently, "but I implore you to try." AtahiNuma (talk): "I may need this then, in case I have to give up." the assassin pulls a white shirt out of his bag. He bolts toward the child and fires a round of semi-automatic fire at it. LeadDragon (talk) 05:18, January 30, 2013 (UTC) "Yes," the darkening figure says, "You may find it will be needed very soon." The body of the child dissipates as the bullets pass through it, dissolving into the air like smoke. AtahiNuma (talk): One of the bullets is replaced by the assassin, who whirls the billowing shirt through the coud, diffusing it further. He drops a thermal grenade and is further away, by a tree. Fire erupts. LeadDragon (talk) 05:29, January 30, 2013 (UTC) The shirt in White Raven's hand is ripped from him, the nanomites caught in it filling the folds with a new body. She is skinny and has huge empty eye sockets. In her hands a perfect replica of the gun in White Raven's is formed, the barrel aimed nonchalantly at the assassin's head. AtahiNuma (talk): "Interesting!" White Raven appears behind the girl. He grabs the shirt and holds it. He and the shirt swap. He looks her in the "eye", in front of her again. "Boo." He is back at his bag. He pulls out two bulky gloves and fiddles with the writsts. LeadDragon (talk) 05:49, January 30, 2013 (UTC) The particles that create the female form in front of White Raven disperse, shrouding him in a cloud that settles on his clothing and skin like a dark film. AtahiNuma (talk): An assassin-shaped void appears amid the cloud, the former occupant replaced by the zipper of one of the pouches of his bag. White Raven puts his hands back into the cloud and a circuit is completed between the gloves. He apathetically says, "Clear." LeadDragon (talk) 06:00, January 30, 2013 (UTC) The dark specks fall lazily to the swamp floor. There is silence except for the natural sounds of the nearby insects. AtahiNuma (talk): White Raven bends down and picks up the zipper. He scoops up a handful of the nanobots and seals them in a small container for analysis. LeadDragon (talk) 06:15, January 30, 2013 (UTC) A small bird flitters toward the assassin, squawking meaninglessly. It dives at White Raven as other small animals and insects make their way towards him. As each small body hits him, they explode into a powder and embed themselves in his skin. Blackness oozes over him and it enters his ears, nose and mouth. AtahiNuma (talk): The assassin appears subsequently farther and farther from the forming cloud. His gloves whine, like a disposable camera charging for another flash. LeadDragon (talk) 06:29, January 30, 2013 (UTC) The black fog chases after the retreating form, but the portion of Mite that entered White Raven previously still dwells in the recesses of his skin. These small robots begin to eat at his flesh from the inside of his body. AtahiNuma (talk): White Raven warps back to his bag, leaving the remaining bots a few meters away. He raises his hands loosely in front of him. LeadDragon (talk) 16:27, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Mite sinks to the ground and disperses across it, forming a thin layer of darkness over the foliage and swampy floor. It spreads out, the individual particles invisible to the naked eye. AtahiNuma (talk): "I have touched almost every particle of your body. When you are everywhere, I also can be everywhere." The assassin places his hands on the mossy bed and a hundred blurred images of White Raven flutter over the ground. Crackling can be heard as the gloves discharge at the many points of the swamp's floor. LeadDragon (talk) 01:07, January 31, 2013 (UTC) In an instant, Mite soars above the tree tops, it's particles clumped to form a reflective cloud. AtahiNuma (talk): White Raven appears next to the cloud in the same instant. He plunges his gloved hands into the cloud again. LeadDragon (talk) 01:17, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Bits of Mite cling willingly to the man's gloved fingers, holding them straight out with surprising strength. The rest of the nanorobotic body ring White Raven's ankles and pull him farther into the sky. AtahiNuma (talk): White Raven's gloves begin to charge. He waits. LeadDragon (talk) 01:28, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Mite drags the assassin higher and higher, prepared for the physical blow the shocks will have on a portion of it's body. AtahiNuma (talk):The gloves complete their charge. White Raven waits still. LeadDragon (talk) 01:52, January 31, 2013 (UTC) A small stream of particles exit the clump at the man's ankles and dig into his flesh. They enter his veins and travel with the pulsing blood to his beating heart. "I could kill you in an instant," Mite's voice echoes in the assassin's ears. AtahiNuma (talk): White Raven is on the ground. "You could. But I can easily stop you." The assassin stands, bored. LeadDragon (talk) 02:22, January 31, 2013 (UTC) A breeze flows through the foliage, like a sigh. The dense cloud of blackness floats to the ground, humming as if it is thinking. AtahiNuma (talk): The assassin is adjacent to the cloud. He touches the cloud with both hands, completing a current. He teleports back. LeadDragon (talk) 04:11, January 31, 2013 (UTC) The shocked nanobots fall to the floor. As they die other black bits rise from various corners of the arena. "I believe we are evenly matched, although I hate to admit that a human could equal me on any level." The growing Mite portrays the image of a small child, the same as before the fight began. AtahiNuma (talk): "We are not evenly matched." Says White Raven, almost remorsefully, "you are just a pre-programmed hive mind who has been tricked in the worst way possible. Everything you think is a lie. Because it was all thought before, and you were made to think it by a string of 1's and 0's." The assassin pulls out a draw-string bag of small metalic balls. He takes one in his hand and tosses it up into the midst of the tree branches that weave overhead. He is gone. LeadDragon (talk) 19:08, February 1, 2013 (UTC) "Just because I am a machine does not mean that I cannot be a fearful opponent," Mite says into the air. It too, vanishes. AtahiNuma (talk): As the shadowy sillohette of the assassin dashes between the trees, the small chrome balls fall to various places on the ground. LeadDragon (talk) 05:56, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Sneaky human," Mite whispers from all corners of the arena, "but I too can be in all places at once." Every insect and small animal that had previously been scurrying about suddenly dissolve into black powder. This give rise to many small, identical children scattered about the swampy landscape. Category:LeadDragon Category:AtahiNuma Category:Battles Category:Role-Play